What??
by Ryo0oki
Summary: My very 1st threesome!! Some poor MarySue-ish author tries to write a threesome.... (cue thunder and lightning) Shounen ai, stupidity. [COMPLETE]


Attention!!! This is Ryo0oki!!! My name is Ryo0oki.   
Ryo0oki wrote every part of this fic. *Ryo0oki*   
That's to clear up any confusion. There is *no*  
self-insertation in this fic. There is a threesome  
and yaoi!! Be warned? Also stupidity, insanity, and  
the like.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
What???(the title has nothing to do with the fic. It  
just sounds clueless)  
By Ryo0oki  
  
  
  
  
This story begins in a white room, like all stories  
begin in. Our lovable (but rather dense) Authoress is  
desperately trying to write a threesome of our  
favorite cute bishonen- the Gundam Pilots.   
Sadly, she can't.  
"Oh woe is me," she says, because *all* Authoresses  
talk that way(see Section 5.2C in the Authoresses'  
Handbook). "Whatever shall I do?"  
Just then, she was struck by Inspiration.  
"Sorry," Inspiration says. "What's your problem?"  
"Oh Inspiration, my only hope!!" the Authoress cries,  
flinging her beautiful, sexy body all over  
Inspiration(who just happened to be cute as hell and  
resemble Chihaya from Earthian). "I must write a  
threesome and I am utterly idea-less!!"  
Inspiration (turning slightly green at the mention of  
a threesome because he had had one with Joy and  
Passion last night and Joy had thrown up all over him)  
sighs and says (very subtlely), "Well, I don't know  
how you could think of anything in this WHITE ROOM  
with THREE GUNDAM PILOTS in it being BORED and  
deciding to RIP each others clothes off and SCREW each  
other silly."  
The Authoress blinks and mutters, "There aren't any  
Gundam pilots in here?  
Inspiration smacks himself on the head and says  
something incoherent.  
"Baka?" the Authoress asks. "What's a baka? Oh I  
know!" She gets out her 'Handy Dandy Dictionary of  
Commonly Used Japanese Terms That People Use in  
Fanfiction to Look Cool'. "Hmmm?ai shiteru?anata?biseinen?BAKA!! Baka means idiot. Can also be used  
affectionately, i.e. "Duo no baka."  
"Wow!!" the Authoress cried, glomping the  
Chihaya-lookalike. "You like me!!"  
Inspiration turns green again and runs away screaming.  
The Authoress scratches her head. "Wonder why he ran  
away? Oh wait?I think I'll write a fanfiction where  
I put three GW pilots in an empty white room so that  
they have nothing to do and screw!! I can't believe I  
thought of that!"  
So the Authoress walks off to type up her overused  
plot idea.  
  
Gundam Wing Pilots In an Empty White Room!!  
  
  
By  
*****~~~~~SparklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!*******  
  
"Ow!!! Itai itai itai!!" Duo cried as Heero landed on  
top of him. They lay there for a few seconds, staring  
at each other-  
  
"NONONO!!!" the Authoress wails. "Too cheesy!! I  
must write a *good* story!!!"  
She sniffles and takes out her $1.99 white chocolate  
Pocky, sustenance for all Authoresses (Section 3.7A).   
"I'll never be able to write a good fic. Never. Even  
though I'm drop dead gorgeous and guys throw  
themselves at me."  
She sniffs one last time and starts over.  
  
"Ow!!! Itai itai itai!!" Duo cried as Heero landed on  
top of him. Heero's cold sexy prussian blue eyes  
glared at the braided American baka.  
Then Wufei, a Chinese homophobic sexist bastard,  
landed on top of the two, spoiling their-  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" the poor Authoress screams, and she  
attempts to rip her hair out (but it won't because her  
hair is too gorgeous and silky). "Too many  
descriptions!!!!!! And people will *flame* me if I  
write that about Wufei!!!! Cannot?have?flames?  
She takes a deep breath stuffs some Pocky in her mouth  
and restarts.  
  
"Ow!!! Itai itai itai!!" Duo cried as Heero landed on  
top of him. He felt himself getting hard as the  
position was very compromising-  
  
"THAT's  
IT!!"*****~~~~~SparklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!*****  
** shouts. "I'm just going to *write* this NC-17 fic.  
I don't care if I'm only fourteen, I can still  
describe a sex scene!!!"  
  
"Ow!!! Itai itai itai!!" Duo cried as Heero landed on  
top of him. He felt himself getting hard as the  
position was very compromising. He blushed. Heero  
had to have felt it?Just then Wufei landed on top of both of them,  
spoiling their moment. Duo gasped as he realized that  
Heero was getting hard as well, though was it from  
him, or Wufei? Overcome by jealousy, Duo decided to  
kill himself, only to discover tha he was in a white  
room with nothing in it!!  
"Where are we, dudes?" Duo asked in typical surfer  
style.  
"I do not know," Heero said in a perfect monotone.  
"I bet there's weak onna manipulating us and wanting  
us to screw," Wufei muttered. He blinked as the other  
two Gundam pilots stared at him. "What?"  
Duo suddenly realized that Wufei was very sexy.  
"MMmmmm?Wu-chan you turn me on!!"  
Wufei blushed. "Duo?"  
"Heero, Wufei, let's fuck already!!"  
"But that's exactly what the author =wants=!!" Heero  
said.  
Duo sighed. "Don't tell me you believe that some  
authoress called *****~~~~~Spa  
rklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!******* is  
writing about us!!"  
And then the Gundam pilots pounced on each other and  
had happy happy sex.  
  
*****~~The End~~~~*****  
  
Duo: You call that a fic?  
Wufei: *sniffs* As if Heero, Duo, and I would *ever*  
be together. (drapes arm around Heero)  
Heero: Hn.  
*****~~~~~SparklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!*******:  
Geez, just because I'm gorgeous doesn't mean I can  
write a good fic!!  
Duo: (pulls grapes from midair and starts feeding  
Wufei) Honestly, how about some realistic couples? Me  
and Quatre is more reasonable.  
Heero: Hn. (grabs Duo and passionately kisses him)  
Duo: (breathless) People these days?(slides his hands  
down both Heero's and Wufei's pants)  
Wufei: I know?(trails butterfly kisses down Duo's  
neck)  
Heero: Hn. (slides a hand up Wufei's shirt)  
*****~~~~~SparklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!*******:  
I am *so* good!!  
Heero: (produces a gun from his spandex shorts) Away.   
Now.  
*****~~~~~SparklesButterflyHeerozgurlluvsduchan~~~!!!*******:  
Okay!! (grins like all retarded Authoresses are  
supposed to grin)  
And then the Gundam pilots pounced on each other and  
had happy happy sex.  
--------------------------------------------------  
And now the fic ends?if it could be called a fic?  
Honestly, do you know how much *time* and energy I  
spent on this?! -_-;; I never would have written a  
threesome if it weren't for that damn contest?  
-ryo0oki  
  



End file.
